Monster in the Closet
by NoYouAreJustAnotherAsshole
Summary: Sequel to 'SOLDIER Doesn't Make Heroes'. — Yuffie returns to Wutai after the DeepGround events to find a man from her past sitting on her bed. Things only get worse from there. — Genesis/Yuffie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the characters used in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners.

Pairing: Genesis Rhapsodos/Yuffie Kisaragai, _with a few side pairings_.

Warning: This story contains mild cursing. _Future chapters_ will contain violence and non-graphic relations.

* * *

oo1

* * *

Yuffie Kisaragi, great ninja and white rose of Wutai, smiled as she walked along the path that would lead her home. The battles were over, Vincent had been returned to them, but at a price and now she didn't feel welcomed there. Returning to Wutai was her only option and as she advanced through the thick of it all, she found that she didn't mind. She hadn't realized how much she missed her country until this moment.

She waved cheerfully at a few of the villagers that took notice to the cloak wearing woman. She scanned over the small crowd, in hopes of seeing her best friend in the universe, but couldn't seem to locate the boy. It wasn't really upsetting, as she planned to avoid him to get to her house, in order to get some rest from the traveling she'd just done. However, it seemed that Leviathan was not on her side.

"Yuffie," a male's voice called out, loud enough that Yuffie flinched inwardly and stopped. "Hey!"

"Hi Yuri," the ninja supplied as she turned slightly, eying the young man with short brown hair. She offered a smile from under her hood, which he returned. He'd been her friend since their childhood and had many times attempted, and failed, to woo his friend. Still, and even though she would never admit it, she found him somewhat endearing so she politely inquired, "What's up?"

"Uh, nothing," he grinned sheepishly, looking a bit indifferent. "I just thought that I'd let you that you have-"

"Think we can continue this later," she added, trying not to be rude. "I'm really tired and all!"

"Well that's what-"

"Later, Yuri," she said while turning, waving over her shoulder before taking off down the path swiftly. All she wanted was to be home, even if she felt a little bad for just ditching Yuri. However, she was tired and did want to relax. Just forget about everything that happened and especially the man with the pretty red eyes that seemed to be in some sort of romance with a somewhat-kind-of-friend.

Nearly exhausted after running for quite some time, she dragged herself into the small home that was given to her by her father. She dropped her travel bag to the floor and slammed the door shut behind her, scanning over the vacant living area. Nothing seemed to be out of place so she removed her larger weapon from her back and placed it against the wall. With a small smile, she exhaled and made quick work of removing her boots. She relaxed visibly with the thought that it was all over and she didn't need to worry about anything anymore.

Walking to the hallway to head to her bedroom, she pulled off the long cloak that she wore and discarded it onto the floor. She pulled out her phone and began to shift through the numbers listed in the address book. Finding the information she needed, she quickly called a young bartender that had insisted she called upon arriving home. Placing the phone to her ear, she scanned over the hall.

It rang a few times before going to voice mail, which annoyed the young woman but she pushed back the anger. She paused in her step, waiting for the beep before speaking clearly into the mouth piece; "Hey, Tifa. It's obviously Yuffie and I'm calling to let you know I made it home alive. I don't want to worry you, even if you can't find the time to pick up the phone." The last part was her teasing and a small snort would let the other woman know just that, and with a short goodbye, she hung up the phone.

She advanced to the last door, tugging off her gloves and tossing them before reaching to the door handle. She pulled the door open and stepped through the doorway, only to stop when her chocolate brown eyes settled on a rather disturbing sight.

Sitting on her bed was a half-naked man which resulted in panic racing through the young woman. She stepped forward, lips parted with a wordless scream of surprise. A quick glance around the room, she found that his shirt and deep crimson leather jacket folded neatly and placed on her dresser. Next to the clothing was an old leather book and a pair of black boots setting on top of it.

She spun back to the man, finding that a pair of gloves were resting on her nightstand and he was holding something within pallid fingers. A letter long hidden away in the nightstand was being read over by the not-so-stranger, with the black feather that was left behind as well pressed against his pale cheek. An anger that she should have long since been dissolved bubbled over, thanks to the additional ire.

"What do you think you're doing," she shouted, her hand spouting out in front of her. She pointed an accusing finger at the man, eyes almost glowing with the anger that she felt deep within her very soul. "Who do you think you are?! Hell, how did you even get in here?"

The man surprisingly hummed and looked up, glowing azure orbs staring directly into her chocolate colored gaze. He shifted and placed the letter down onto the bed, placing his elbows on his knees and chin in his own folded hands. He didn't smile or even look as amused as Yuffie would have thought he'd appear after all these years, and hadn't even seemed to change from all that time ago.

"You kept them," he announced suddenly, surprising her with how smooth and deep his voice truly was.

"You didn't answer the question," she snapped, forcing back a shudder. It wasn't really her fault; he was an attractive man, and she was a young woman. Now that she thought about it, he was the reason she'd done the things that she did in her life. Kissing Cloud because his eyes remained her of a man from her childhood. She fell head over heels for Vincent because of his aloof personality, stunning eyes, and flawless face; all of which reminded her of this man.

She shook her head and focused on glaring daggers at the former soldier. This didn't do a bit of good as the man's lips quirked with amusement and his hands folded on his lap. She narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, stomping a foot on the wooden floor. It was the moment that he wore a dangerous smirk that she knew that things were not going to easy from here on out.

* * *

Author's Note: _I know this was supposed to be out much sooner but I changed the plot quite a bit and needed some time to figure out what I wanted out of it. This sequel is probably going to be a bit more mature than the others because we're speaking of two very able adults. Now in order to stay within the rules of this site, I will not allow it to get too graphic but things will still be mature yet humorous. Mostly, if I maybe honest, will be sexual tension. Just a fair warning, I suppose. Feedback?_

_A few side notes are that Yuri is from the Case of Yuffie and he will be appearing often in this fic. I would also like to apologize for any mistakes. I do proofread quickly and often miss my mistakes. If you PM me with corrections or even review with them, I will go back and fix them and you will be credited for your finds.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

-oo2-

* * *

The silence between them was becoming unsettling for the young ninja, but she refused to admit it. She just puffed out her cheeks and narrowed her eyes, fingertips digging into her hips. She knew he wasn't going to respond so she would have to force the answer out of him the only way she knew how. So she leaned forward with a scowl and added, voice shrill with annoyance, "Well!"

"Well," he mimicked, shifting so that his bare feet were now resting on her bed.

"Shinra Dog," she growled, dropping her hands and then balling them into fists. She wished she would have said it was surprising when the man frowned and shifted again, with his heels now rocking on the edge of her bed. It was only annoying her even more, and she wanted to swing at him but managed to keep her cool. "Don't mock me! How the Hell did you get in here? What are you even doing here?"

"A boy gave me directions after I told him that we were old friends. I believe his name was Yuri," the soldier answered, voice like velvet. The ninja's chill came back, almost making her shiver visible. However, it made sense as to why Yuri had sought her out and attempted to keep her attention; he wanted to warn her of her _friend's_ arrival.

"What do you want from me," she growled, clenching her fists tighter.

"What makes you think I desire something from you, the great ninja Yuffie?"

"Don't call me that," she snapped, muscles tensing as she scowled. "Answer the damn question."

"Such language," he responded nonchalantly. "I cannot help but wonder what else you picked up-"

"You'd be surprised what I've _picked up_," she replied hotly.

"You've grown since the last time I saw you," he stated. Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice, so distant and lost, but managed to recover quickly. She'd opened her mouth to shout something about the time that had passed, but he lifted a hand and shut her up. "So much has changed during my slumber. I do not know why it shocks me that you aren't that innocent little girl any longer."

"Don't make me laugh," she retorted, trying not to sound unnerved by what he said. "Did you honestly think there'd still be a little girl waiting for you after, like, ten years? You gotta be nuts!"

"I was."

"What," she yelped, eyes widening and face distorting with alarm. She wasn't sure what to think right now. Not only did the man that changed everything about her, the one that set her life on the course that it'd taken, just randomly show up but also called himself crazy. She struggled to understand what he meant, and her mind had been so focused on the issue that she missed him standing. That is until she noticed a well-toned, but mildly scarred, chest in her sights. She cried out, "Whoa!"

"I need your help," his voice echoed off the walls.

"Huh," she murmured and shook her head, ripping her gaze from its rather pleasant sight to sapphire eyes. "You need my help?"

"Yes," he answered, voice see-sawing between annoyance and amusement.

"You must be nuts," she replied hastily, trying to keep her gaze locked on his. She couldn't though and her eyes did begin to drift down his attractive face and onward. "You come here, after knocking me out and causing chaos around the world, after like ten years, break into my house and just plop down on my bed like you – GAWD will you put on a fucking shirt!"

"Why?" She had to admit, that was a good question. She also had to admit that she hated her teenage hormones. Was it mentioned that those hormones were running wild with a shirtless, toned chest staring at her? No? Well, she had to admit that also, but she wasn't going to vocally.

"Because it's not proper," she answered lamely.

"Since when do you care about proper," he countered, eyes narrowing as he scanned over her. She could feel the blood rushing to her face, for some reason or another. She nearly died when his lips turned up into a sly smirk. "Care to try again?"

"Gawd," the nineteen year old shouted. She threw her arms up and turned sharply, grabbing the nearby black turtleneck that rested nearby. She whipped back around and propelled the item at his head, and the shirt wrapped around it in a rather comical manner. If it had been a different place or situation, the ninja would have laughed but she managed to keep her calm. Aside from a small twitch of her lips that she succeeded in hiding with a scowl. "Put it on!"

"Fine," he said as he pulled the clothing from his head and held it one hand. He glanced down at it then at the ninja before smirking, almost sinisterly. "Under one condition."

"You have to be kidding me," she groaned.

"No, I'm not."

"Ugh, fine," she snapped, annoyance coming back full force. Despite how stubborn Yuffie was, she knew when she'd been beaten. It was her time with him years ago that caught her when to throw in the towel, so she might as well let him have this. "What's the condition?"

"You have to hear me out," he answered with that smooth voice that he'd used before. "Do you think you can do that? Or should I just continue to give you something to stare at as you argue senselessly with me?"

"Why I-" She clenched her fists again, eyes narrowed dangerously. She felt like hitting him and probably should have but remembered who she was dealing with. This wasn't like just beating up some poor fool at Tifa's bar that managed to hit on her, but a former SOLDIER. Not just any SOLDIER but a general and one with a wing. A wing like Sephiroth, the man that almost destroyed the world more times than she cared to admit and killed the woman that she looked up to.

Suddenly, Yuffie didn't feel like having this childish argument anymore. She added quietly, "Fine."

"Yuffie...?"

"I said FINE," she snapped, not liking the expression of pity that he wore. She didn't need or want his sympathy, especially since he didn't even know what had happened or why she'd flattened. "Get the fucking shirt on and-"

"I need your help with fixing all that I've broken," he interrupted as he slid the shirt over his head. He pulled it down and began to tuck the clothing into his leather pants. "You're the only one who cared... or at least the only one still alive."

_You're the only one who __**cared**__... or at least the only one still __**alive**_. She didn't know that fourteen words could stop her in her tracks. She wanted to shout and tell him exactly where he could shove it, because it wasn't her duty to help him make his wrongs right, but she couldn't. She just stared at him, directly into those beautiful yet mysterious eyes, and curse Leviathan for hating her enough to put her in this position.

* * *

Author's Note: _Home alone and watching horror movies with Seven, I found the time to type up the second chapter. I'm sorry for the mood whiplash going on in this chapter. The next one is going to bring a lot of things to light and more of this insanity is going to show up as well. I'm already working on the first draft of the chapter in my notebook, so I'm sure it will be posted soon. Maybe not tomorrow but Saturday or Sunday. Enjoy and remember to review. Let me know if you caught any mistakes that I can fix or just what you think of it thus far!_


End file.
